


Make It Up To You

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BIlly loves steve, Billy Kinda Loves It, Billy Surprises Steve For Their One Year, Boys In Love, Excessive Amounts Of Billy Calling Steve Baby, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Steve is Clingy, Steve loves Billy, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Billy tells Steve that he's taking a trip to California on the week of their anniversary. Steve gets upset, but what he doesn't know is that Billy is planning a surprise for him.





	Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

“He’s fucking leaving! He’s packing Max up and fucking leaving and they won’t be back until Sunday!”

“I’m not seeing the problem here. Max is out of school and Billy promised that they’d go back to California when she was. You approved this trip months ago.”

“That was before he planned the trip the week of our one year.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah oh shit. It may not be a big deal to him but it is to me.”

“Steve, he’s been through some shit. You know how he is about remembering things. He gets blank spots, he forgets. You guys got together right after he got out of the hospital, you know how rough that was for him. Just talk to him about it.”

“I don’t want to upset him, especially if he did forget.”

“Just talk to him, you’ll work it out. You always do.”

*****

When Steve picked Billy up from work he rehearsed what he was going to say to him.

“Hey, I know you’re excited about your trip to California but you planned it the week of our anniversary and that kind of upsets me so could you maybe, please push it back.”

Billy would probably call him a girl or a bitch for saying it upset him, but it did. Billy was his first serious relationship and after the dumpster fire of a relationship with Nancy Wheeler, as Billy would say, he was a little gun shy. The fact that they had made it for a year meant a lot to him, and he’d thought it did to Billy.

“Hey baby,” Billy said as he climbed into the passenger seat and leaned across the console to kiss him.

“Hey. How was work?”

“Same old same old. What about you?”

“Pretty slow day. I did have a pretty interesting conversation with Robin though.”

“What about?”

“Well I was telling her how you’re taking Max to California on vacation-”

“Yeah she called me today to tell me how excited she was. Kid is fucking pumped.”

“Yeah about that. You know how you said you’re leaving Monday and coming back Sunday?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

“Well, that Friday is our one year, and that’s kinda important to me.”

“Oh shit baby. That completely slipped my mind. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Yeah well, I was wondering if maybe, uh, you and Max could reschedule...or something. I don’t know, I just really wanted you home for this.”

“Shit baby, I’m so sorry. We’ve already go the hotel and stuff booked. It’s too late to cancel. God, I hate myself for letting you down baby. I’ll make it up to you when I get home I promise.”

“No, it’s okay Billy. You know we got together really close to when you got out of the hospital, and I know you still have some blank spots. It’s really not that big of a deal. We’ll celebrate when you get home.”

“I really am sorry baby.”

Steve pulled into his driveway and parked.

“It’s okay. I promise.” 

He pressed a kiss to Billy’s lips and got out of the car.

*****

“So how did it go with Billy?” Robin asked at work the next Friday.

“He’s still leaving on Monday and he won’t be back until Sunday. He felt so bad about forgetting and I felt like a dick for making him feel bad.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“We’re gonna do something special when he gets home. I feel like a horrible boyfriend for being upset. I mean he’s taking his fucking little sister back to California on vacation and all I want is for him to be at home with me. Is that selfish? Am I being clingy?”

“Maybe a little bit, but you’re always clingy dingus. And after everything you and Billy have been through, you deserve to be a little bit selfish. But he’s gonna make it up to you when he gets home, so try not to be too upset okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

*****

Sunday night Steve laid in bed with his head on Billy’s chest, trying to soak up all of his boyfriend that he could before he left.

“I’m gonna miss,” he mumbled, pushing his face further into Billy’s chest.

“I’m gonna miss you too baby. And I’m so sorry I won’t be here on our anniversary.”

“You’re gonna make it up to me when you get back.”

“Why wait? When I could start right now.”

Billy pushed Steve onto his back. He kissed his lips, then slowly worked his way down. He kissed his neck and his chest, stopping to pinch and bite his nipples, making Steve moan.

“Shh, you gotta be quiet. We don’t want to wake Max up.”

Steve nodded, biting his lip as Billy continued down his bare chest.

“Billy,” he gasped out.

“Shh, I got you baby.”

Billy pulled down Steve’s pajama pants and got his mouth around his dick. Steve whimpered and whined above him and Billy hummed to get him to make those sounds again.

“Billy, please.”

“I know what you want baby. I’m gonna give it to you, nice and slow the way you like it. I’m taking my time tonight.”

Steve nodded whining when Billy pulled away. He made grabby hands at his boyfriend wanting him to come back.

Billy fished around in the bedside table drawer and came up with a bottle of lube. He moved back into position over Steve, stopping to give him a soft kiss.

Billy slicked up a finger and rubbed it over Steve’s entrance slowly. He pushed in gently, giving Steve plenty of time to adjust.

“Jesus, you’re always so tight.”

Steve threw his head back and whined out, “Billy. More.”

“You want more? Okay baby.”

Billy slowly pushed in another finger, scissoring them to stretch Steve out. Billy fingered Steve for much longer than normal, taking it slower than they ever had. They both liked it slow sometimes, but this was almost agonizing.

“Billy, I’m ready. Please, I need you.”

“I’m gonna give you what you need baby.”

Billy pulled his fingers out slowly, letting the tips of his fingers catch briefly on Steve’s rim. Steve whined out high and Billy hushed him again. He moved up Steve’s body so they were face to face. He rested his forehead on Steve’s as he lined up and pushed in. Steve moaned and closed his eyes, tipping his head back.

“Uh, uh. Look at me Steve. Show me those big, brown eyes.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Billy.

“There you go sweet thing. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve gasped out, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Billy’s curls.

They stayed like that for a long time, Billy rocking in slow and deep, making Steve whine and gasp, scratching his back and begging him to go faster. Billy kept his slow and steady pace until Steve was crying out that he was close.

“I’m right behind you. Come for me baby, whenever you’re ready.”

Steve cried out again, spilling in between their abdomens. Billy followed soon after, guiding Steve through the aftershocks and spilling inside him.

Billy kissed him slow and steady as his pulled out. He wiped the tears of overstimulation from Steve’s cheeks before pulling back and getting out of bed.

“Come back,” Steve reached out for Billy like a toddler reaching for their parents.

“I’m getting something to clean us up baby. I’ll be right back.”

Billy emerged from the bathroom with a cool cloth to wipe them down with. He threw it somewhere inside the bathroom door and climbed back into bed. Steve immediately wrapped all four limbs around him and kissed all over his cheeks.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*****

Steve moped for the next six days. Robin and Dustin were sick and tired of it.

“He needs to snap out of it,” Dustin whined to Robin at the kitchen table as they watched Steve walk up and down the stairs mindlessly.

“He misses his boyfriend Dustin. And today’s their one year and Billy isn’t here.”

“He’s not here, but he’s literally a five minute drive away.”

“Shut up dingus. Billy’s trying to surprise him.”   
“Why did he have to say he was going to California and make Steve all mopey?”

“Billy is a little extreme sometimes, but he means well. Speaking of, we need to go so we won’t be late.”

“Hey, Steve?”

“What Henderson?”

“Will and El are home for the summer, so Mrs. Byers invited us to dinner at her house.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“I don’t care. We promised Will and El you’d be there,” Robin said. “So get off your ass or we’re going to be late.”

“Fine,” Steve whined.

He grabbed Billy’s denim jacket off the hook by the door and wrapped it around himself.

“You’re gonna burn alive in that thing,” Robin said as Steve got in her car.

“I don’t care. It smells like him.”

Robin shook her head, and turned so Steve wouldn’t see her smile. Dingus was gonna flip when he saw Billy standing in the Byer’s living room.

*****

“Why are all the lights off?”

“I don’t know. Hang on,” Dustin reached behind them and flipped the light switch.

“Surprise.”

“Billy?”

“Hey baby.”

Steve launched himself at Billy, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck. Billy stumbled back a few steps and then righted himself. 

“You fucking asshole,” Steve slammed his fist on Billy’s chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“You never went to California. You were here the whole fucking time and I was moping around the house like a fucking firl.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m still pissed at you.”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Billy nibbled at his ear.

“Get a room,” Dustin shrieked, covering his eyes.

“Come on baby. Let’s get out of here.”

“What this isn’t the surprise?”

“Hell no. I’m taking you on a real date pretty boy.”

“Let’s go then.”

“Okay.”

Billy took Steve’s hand and led him out to where the Camaro was hidden around the side of the house.

Steve climbed into the passenger seat and Billy leaned across the console to give him a kiss.

“I’m sorry for lying to you.”

“You can make it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually given this idea by youcancallmecal, who commented on another fic. So you can thank them for this. 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog


End file.
